


An Itemized List of Disagreements

by TheHecateA



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, episode 158 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/pseuds/TheHecateA
Summary: In which Martin remedies the unthinkable oddity of Jonathan Sims finding himself "not adorable" with a note and some hard, cold facts.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	An Itemized List of Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Sims strikes again; enjoy! Minor episode 164 spoiler.

# An Itemized List of Disagreements

Dear John, 

I’m not quite sure when you’ll find this note. My original idea was that it’d be quite romantic to fold this in four and leave it under your pillow, but we aren’t doing much sleeping anymore. If that was an option, I would have used far better stationary as well. No matter; you’ll find this in due time if time still matters. 

To get to the point and avoid wasting more paper and ink, I think you owe Helen an apology because you have always been, and continue to be, quite adorable. Please accept the following items as evidence:

-Your very neat and tidy handwriting   
-The look of concentration on your face when you pour sugar into your coffee to avoid oversweetening it   
-You match your socks with your sweaters when you can (yes I noticed)   
-The gentle way you hold cutlery (except chopsticks, because:)  
-You can’t use chopsticks   
-How defensive you get about the Oxford comma   
-The hitch in your voice when you get defensive (not necessarily about the Oxford comma)   
-You still remember all the star and constellation names from your astronomy phase, even if it was approximately in the fifth grade   
-You gave each tape recorder its own case and you kept them in that case specifically—even when Tim was feeling petty and swapped them  
-I know you used fabric softener; only adorable people use fabric softener (I use fabric softener)   
-Grumpiness   
-The fact that the furrow between your eyebrows when you’re concentrating is the same as when you’re upset   
-One time you spent 20 minutes trying to sew a button onto your shirt—I know I said I wasn’t watching but it was very, very adorable and I’m glad you finally let Sasha help you  
-You started looking for blankets as soon as we got to the cottage because I’d been cold on the way there  
-You slept with one arm tucked under your head and one hand bunching up your shirt unless I give you a hand to hold   
-You nearly always misbutton your shirts on the first try  
-You give forehead kisses 

You should also know that it took me less than 7 minutes after our discussion with Helen to write this non-exhaustive list because you are, I’m afraid, quite adorable. 

Sincerely,  
Martin


End file.
